


Fairy Tale

by MoonShineD



Series: MorMor [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShineD/pseuds/MoonShineD
Summary: My entry for prompt #5 Fairy Tale





	Fairy Tale

5) Fairy Tales

What the fuck is this?  
-SM

Answer me.  
-SM

What do you mean?  
-JM

You know what I mean.  
-SM

I know a lot of things.  
-JM

You said the warehouse was empty.  
-SM

Oh… it isn't?  
-JM

You know it isn't.  
-SM

Hmm  
-JM

Again, what the fuck are you playing at?  
-SM

Since you mentioned playing…  
-JM

Open the box.  
-JM

Will I be poisoned or otherwise damaged if I open the box?  
-SM

I opened the box. The answer is no.  
-SM

Ain't happening.  
-SM

Nope.  
-SM

No way.  
-SM

Please?  
-JM

No  
-SM

Pretty please?  
-JM

No. What part of no…  
-SM

I need you to play along.  
-JM

You need me to keep you safe. You need me to remove obstacles. You need me to fuck you senseless. You do NOT need me for this.  
-SM

But… you'll do it anyways.  
-JM

Fuck you.  
-SM

Does that mean you did it?  
-JM

I hate you.  
-SM

I'll be right there.  
-JM

Jim walks into a scene straight out of a Grimm Tale dressed up as the Wolf. Sebastian is laying on the bed in nothing but a frilly apron and a Red Riding Hood.

“Just tell me why, Jim. Why am I this… whatever, and you are the Big Bad Wolf?”

“Because every fairytale needs a villain.”


End file.
